The Past Is Not the Past
by Sparroe51
Summary: Old friends who haven't seen each other in years. They are on different sides now. Not good at Summaries just ask my English Professor.
1. Chapter 1

She hasn't seen the team in years. There was one she was positive she would never see again. She was now working for Wayne Enterprises as Fox's helper. Bruce knew who she was but hadn't told anyone, oh and Fox knew but that was it. She was now known as Rachel Roth although Bruce constantly called her Rae. She laid in bed thinking about what needed to be done at work. She sighed and stood up getting ready for work.

She arrived a little early and was looking through her purse for her phone when she bumped into a man. He was tall, black hair and blue. I know you're wondering how she noticed all this is such short time, she was trained by Bruce to notice everything. "I'm so sorry that's what I get for walking and not looking." All he said was "It's ok." She walked around him heading for Fox's office. She didn't notice that the man was staring at her.

Fox had her check on normal projects and then classified which Bruce didn't know about cause if he did he'd flip. Raven or Rachel did use to be a bad guy after all, her team didn't like it but hey a girl does what a girl's got to do. This usually took hours but Fox was with her today, "the boss' son is here today." Rae rolled her eyes, "Oh goodie." Fox smiled, "So how are you and Roy?" At this she stopped and looked at the old man, "There is no me and Roy."

"Well I've heard different, Rae." She sighed, she hated when both men got involved in her love life or lack of. "Bruce, Roy and I went on one date. That's all." Bruce walked around to look at her. He noticed today her black hair was pulled into a loose pony-tail with bangs that framed her face. She wore a black pencil shirt and a deep rich silky blouse without sleeves. Her eyes were lined and stood out even more so when she smiled which is what she was doing at him.

He pulled her into his arms, "I believe this is called sexual harassment Bruce." All three laughed. "Alfred wanted to know if he should set a place for you." She handed Fox her clipboard, "No not tonight. I've got work to do." Bruce looked at Fox, "not for me." Rae shook her head as Bruce leaned in to make sure no one could hear, "Does Batman need to be ready to go tonight." Rae laughed, "No not that kind of work." She held up her fist and Bruce got it, "Okay just don't mess up that pretty face." She slapped his hand away that he had put on her chin.

As she headed to her car she didn't notice the man she had bumped into this morning watching her. She went home and changed into a black T and a pair of tight but comfortable jeans plus black light weight boots. She grabbed her keys as pulled on her black leather jacket. Once she got to Grit she walked around taking everything in and taking notice of major players. She finished her round and headed for the bar. Murry the bartender put a beer on the counter without a word.

She drank her beer waiting. He thought she hadn't noticed that she had a stalker. So he watched openly and he could see that she had changed. She wasn't scared of her emotions anymore. Her hair and eyes were darker but still had brightness to them. He had seen her talking with Bruce and Fox and the way she laughed and smiled at Bruce made him jealous. It was a rare thing to see her do those things but she freely did it with his father and his friend.

He knew they both had grew up that they were no longer the same teenagers. They were adults and things changed like names, hair, and feelings. Tonight thorough he wasn't Robin or Nightwing, tonight he was Richard. And he was going to watch his friend/enemy cage fight.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he now had competition. How could he not? The woman who held his heart was gorgeous. She had changed over the years since leaving Jump City and the Justice League. Both of them never really wanted her, just wanted to use her for a little while. She had enjoyed it but being a demoness has consequences. Although as he remembered from a fight, "I may be only half-demon but I still know how to torture." He had loved her from day one.

He stood on a rooftop watching as she came out of Grit who knew the once monotone, pale, cold and quite Raven now liked to take her frustration out on strangers. Not him from what he remembered she didn't care for anything and rarely showed emotion until she met Bruce. He remembered how it had happened

He was setting in on the meeting today all the big wigs were there. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Canary, Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Green Arrow they were there to vote on a new member. They were arguing the only one who hadn't said anything was Batman but when he stood the room grew silently waiting for him, "I vote yes. She is smart and confident. She can handle herself better than any of us. She's good at strategies and I believe she would make an excellent addition. I will be her mentor." He set and waited for the rest to give their votes. It was an eight to four vote.

Bruce trained her for months before finally allowing her out into the field. He had seen her bleeding from one of their many fights. He had saw how Batman talked to her harsh, forceful but clear. She stayed at the Manor and she and Bruce became close.

She was a probationer one screw up and she was out. She lasted for two months on her own until Jason Todd died and she did something unethical or so the JL thought. Batman didn't agree with the dismissal and continued to send her on uncover missions that no one knew about. He trained her himself made sure she was able to control her emotions and even taught her how to manipulate. She was no longer on Batman's side of the law but he knew she would never do anything to hurt innocent people and whatever he needed she would be willing to do no matter if it ended with blood on her hands.

I followed her home thinking about how the day she found out who I was. _I happened upon her working and interrupted. "Need some help?" "No," she said coldly. "I wasn't speaking to you. I was talking to that man at your feet." She shrugged and started to walk away, "Hey wait a minute." She just kept walking, I got close enough to touch her when she turned around and slammed me into the wall. Her hands went for my mask. I grabbed her hands and she slammed her elbow into my face. We were fighting until I landed on my back with her straddling me. She had my arms pinned under her knees and her hand reached for my mask. I held still because I knew this might not end well._

I was thinking about her reaction as I climbed into her window and took a seat on her couch. _She pulled the mask off and gasped. She dropped the mask, "Hello Raven." Her now tan skin paled and her hand covered her mouth, "You're dead. I know I saw your body. How?" she ran her hands over my face. "Jason." I grinned up at her and said, "No Red Hood."[A/N: Picture Jensen Ackles from Dark Angel] She stood up and backed away, I grabbed her pulling her body flush with mine, "Come now Rae, I'm healthy as horse how bout we pick up where we left off?" I loved the way she looked at me when I said that. only I and she knew we had a thing._

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door knob turning. She flipped the light on, "Richard's here and he's been following me. You need to leave." I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, "I know that's what makes this fun."

Nightwing stood outside the window in shock at what he saw. He wondered if Batman knew about this. He watched as Red Hood pulled Raven into his arms and she let him. He watched as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Nightwing felt his heart breaking. He went back to the Batcave where Batman was working on something. When he caught the look on his son's face he pulled off the mask, "What happened?"

Nightwing looked at his father and there was sadness there like someone had died, "I have some bad news Bruce." He stopped and swallowed, "Raven and Red Hood are together." Bruce nodded, "I know she told me but what she won't tell me is his real Identity. She tells me what she thinks is important but other than that we don't talk about it. I do however know it's not romantic." At this Richard pulled his mask off, "How do you know that? From what I saw tonight they're really close."

` Bruce sighed at his son, Raven was right he was clueless, "because she has feeling for someone else. Her and Red Hood are partners and if what you said is true. How do you know that she didn't know you were out there? How do you know she wasn't messing with you Dick?" "Oh I don't think she saw me." Bruce shook his head and laughed, "she has the best training of any hero I know Dick. Of course she wouldn't show that she knew you were there." Dick just nodded and headed to the showers. Bruce knew his son wouldn't get over seeing whatever he saw tonight and that he's son's heart was broken. 'There is nothing you can do Bruce they both made their decisions.' Bruce returned to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. This one is a little long.**

Tonight was Bruce's annual charity ball and Alfred was having a problem getting Bruce out of the cave. Alfred had asked Raven to be there an hour before it started so she could get Bruce dressed. She would be getting dressed there tonight. She got to Wayne Manor and a frustrated Alfred meet her at the door. He took her bags, "he's still down stairs Miss Roth." She nodded and headed for the Batcave.

He was sitting at his computer typing away and looking at a file on the desk. She had worn tan short-shorts with black heels and a white tank top. She hopped on the desk hiding the file. The next time he looked at the file his eyes went from the top of her thighs to her high heels. He sighed and looked up, "you know you're not supposed to be down here, Rae. What do you want?" She got off the desk and slid into Bruce's lap, "Playboy you do remember you're having a party in an hour? You've got poor Alfred worried but he didn't have time to come down here his self so he sent me. And I think you quite enjoy me being here." She shifted her hips in his lap.

She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair. His hands were on her waist, "You know you shouldn't be doing that Rae. What will Red Hood think?" She laughed at that, "Doesn't matter what he thinks. I'm not with him or anyone else for that matter. So I can do whatever I want." She stood up and set on the desk in front of him she place her feet on the side of the chair pulling him up. He was standing in front of her with his hands beside her hips on the desk. "This is not a good idea Rae. You're mad about something and I've told you about using me." Raven sighed, "Yes I'm mad but at you for once." His lips were just a few inches from hers.

"Why are you mad at me?" Raven was now running her hands over the Batsuit sending shivers up his body. "You brought him here. You put him and you in danger the other night. That wasn't Joker, it was Red Hood. He wants you dead. You and Nightwing." Bruce nodded at her, it wasn't a new conversation. He watched as Rae traced shapes into his abs, it felt odd but good. He realized something and it brought him out of the haze he'd had been in, "Why don't you say his name? You always call him Robin or Nightwing never Richard or Dick. Why?" he watched as she shrugged, "We're not close anymore I have no right to his name." Bruce thought 'that's not why. It hurts for you to say it but you don't want to admit it.'

"I guess I should go get dressed since now I have even less time than when you first came down here. I hope that's not what you're wearing." She punched him in the arm, "You're an ass." He walked to the elevator with her. Once they reached the top floor they separated each going to their rooms to get ready.

He was being the gracious host talking to anyone about anything. Richard was going from pouty to flirty. Bruce hadn't seen Raven yet. He was talking to an older man about the economy when it got quiet. Bruce turned to look as a dark haired beauty came down the stairs. Her dark hair was pinned and curled so that you could see her long slender neck and shoulders. Her curves were being flaunted in a wine colored dress that stopped mid-thigh. Bruce's eye traveled down her long legs and noticed a tattoo on the left ankle. He knew that it was the bat signal but he was the only one. No one had been that close to her, even Red Hood didn't know. Bruce had gone with her to get it.

He asked why the bat signal and her reply was, "Because I want to have something to remind me of my time here." He walked to the young women who held the eyes of everyone in the room captive. He held out her arm and she place her hand on it, "You look stunning I believe tonight might set a new record for most money raised. Go mingle. Talk to the older men first then the younger ones." She smiled and looked at him out the corner of her eye, "I can't believe I'm allowing you to pimp me out." Bruce laughed, "it's for a good cause. If you get mad or frustrated think of all those poor orphans." She groaned and walked over to an older gentleman and introduced herself.

The last guest was leaving and Richard was talking to Alfred avoiding Rae all together. He had never made eye contact never got close enough to enough hear her voice. Bruce and she were saying good bye to an old man who wouldn't let Raven out of his sight. They entered the living room. Raven took of her heels and placed her feet on the couch. Bruce picked up her feet and placed them in his lap. "Thanks for tonight. I owe you one." "Yes, Yes you do." Richard sit across from them watching as Bruce gave her a foot massage. He his eyes grew wide Bruce knew he had finally seen the tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?" She opened her eyes, "Yes. I got it two years ago." "What is it?" Raven smiled as she closed hers and laid it on the arm of the couch. "The Bat signal." Richard's mouth dropped, "Why?" "To honor the man who was there for everything and because I like it. Although this one woman seen it and asked if I was a Bat Banger." Bruce and Alfred started laughing while Rich looked confused and Raven smiled. Rich asked, "What is a Bat Banger?" Raven rolled her eyes as the older men continued to laugh, "A groupie." "Oh wow."

_Later that night_

She was in the kitchen eating Bruce's secret stash of ice cream sitting on the counter, "You are in so much trouble." She laughed and shrugged as she offered him the container. He grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and sat beside her on the counter. They ate in silence for a little while, "So how have you been?" He looked at her, "Good. The Titians are good. We have some new members." She shook her head, "That's not what I asked. The last time I seen you was at Jason's funeral." "You were there?" She nodded, "Just because they had thrown me out of the league didn't mean I wasn't going to show up. He was my friend. But I asked how you were doing Richard?"

He took a deep breathe, "I've been better. How bout you?" "The same nothing really changes about me Richard." They had finished the ice cream they clean their spoons. Raven was leaning against the counter, "Can I ask you a personal question Raven?" she nodded, "are you and Bruce sleeping together?" she closed her eyes, "We use each other that's it. We haven't in a while and it doesn't interfere with anything else."

Richard nodded and turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm, "There's something I need to tell you Richard and no matter how you feel I just need you to know. Richard do you remember when you helped me with my father?" she waited as he nodded, "I 've been in love with you since that day. It was hard for me being in the tower while you and Star were becoming closer, so I left." He stood there looking at her in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

_Italic Red Hood_

He hadn't seen her since the night she told him that she loved him. He didn't say anything back. He had just stared at her until her cell rang. She pulled it out of her bra and left the room. He wanted to rage, he wanted to scream but most of all he wanted to held her. He thought about his relationship with Star it hadn't ended well. They were just too different, her being an alien him being well him. Three months after Raven left; he and Star broke up. She was now engaged to Beastboy. Ever since he and Star broke he hadn't dated. Yeah he'd been with other girls, Hell he was a guy after all.

The day he finally seen Raven again after so many years had made him realize that Raven was the one he wanted. He thought about what she said to him and felt hope. Then the image of her in the arms of Red Hood killed his hopes like a hawk kills a robin. He went to be bed before he did something stupid.

_ He was angry that she was in Wayne Manor with HIM. He knew that HE had full claim to her heart, that it belongs to HIM and no one else. Nightwing was her first and only love and he couldn't stand it. He called her, he needed to get her away before they could get close again. So he called her. It rang for a while before she picked up._

"_What?" her voice was irate._

"_Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"_

"_No why?"_

"_Good I'll meet you at your apartment about eight." He hung up. He knew she hated when he did that but he loved pissing her off. When she was mad it turned him on and they usually ended up in bed together. He thought about the first fight they had got in. She had just moved in and Bruce was spending all his time with her. When she came out of the Batcave usually her face or some part of her would be bruise and bloody. That day had been rough Superman had come to check on her progress. He and Bruce had watched as Superman ended up on his ass time after time._

_ Both of them could see the fear in Superman's eyes as this demoness took him out. He was one of the four votes against her. He told her she was doing well but she still had a way to go and that Bruce needed to help her with her emotions. She was pissed, Clark Kent a.k.a Superman was never her favorite. After Raven left stomping off to shower Bruce told him, "You'll regret how you treat her Kent." Superman had simply shrugged but I knew he was regretting it as he left._

_He went upstairs to see her packing her bags. "Running again?" She glared at him and finished stuffing clothes in her bag, "I don't run. I simply leave before I'm forced." Her eyes did a thousand yard stare, Bruce would've been proud. "Sounds like running when things get rough." "What the hell do you know Jason? You don't know what I been through. So leave me alone." He rolled his eyes so she had a rough life well so had Bruce, Richard, and him but apparently hers was worse than all of theirs. "I know this you're a coward." Her eyes turned red and he took a step back. Then her eyes changed back and she set on the bed, "I don't know how to do anything else. I'm not meant to be a hero. I think Superman was right when he said that I was not meant for this. That I was too much demon and not enough human." "What the hell does Superman know about being human? Hell he's a friggin' alien his self." She laughed, "You're not so bad, Jace." He loved when she called him Jace it meant they had a connection. He sat beside her, "So um Richard told me that you and Beastboy had a thing. Is that true?" He felt her stiffen, "GET OUT." He remembered running and hitting the door then Raven leaning over, "Are you ok?" "You're really pretty." Her eyes looked shocked, "Do you have a concussion?" He grabbed her and kissed her and lived to tell the tale._

_ He fell asleep thinking about late nights and Raven._

He woke up thinking about her. He remembered they day she left. They had just got back from a mission. They had fought the HIVE. He remembered Jinx and Raven disappearing for a while before they came back, Jinx knocked out. After they had got back Raven sat on the couch watching Beastboy and Cyborg play Madden and she was allowing Beastboy to run his mouth about her fight with Jinx. Cy had noticed and stopped playing his video game watching her thinking she would murder BB. It never came and now BB was staring at her. Both boys looked worried and she simply said, "Can I play?" Cy handed her the controller and stared mouth agape. He should have picked up that she was being nice for a reason.

Later she let Star paint her nails and they talked about the couples of the Titans. After her nails dried she offered to train with Robin. They sparred for hours until both were sweaty, "Thanks." "No problem. Good night Robin." She had stood in the door way for just a couple extra seconds but he just thought she was making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. That was the last time he had seen her. The next day the alarm sounded and they all rushed to go. He noticed she wasn't there and he asked if anyone had seen her. No one had not since the day before. They would have to deal later.

When they returned Robin went straight to her room and found her note:

Dear Team,

I'm sorry to disappoint you once again but I realized I'm not a good person and if you had seen what I did to Jinx you would understand. I left before I could hurt one of you. I hope can understand.

-Raven

It was short and not much. Robin showed it to the team Star cried, BB set in the corner, and Cy punched a hole in the wall. "I should have known it. I should have seen it. Poor Rae." Cy was mad not at her but at himself. The team didn't stay in the same room after that. They grieved until Cy pulled them out, "She didn't say she was never coming back guys there is still hope."

Now that Richard thought about it that was the only thing that had kept the team going for a while. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rob. How's everything going?"

"Good. Guess who's here Cy?"

"Who?"

"RAVEN"

There was silence on the other end then all of a sudden, "Boo yea. We'll be there in Two hours."

"Wait Cy. I don't know if she'll want to see you guys."

"Look Rob. She doesn't have to speak to us we just want to see her ok?"

"Ok. See you in a few."


	5. Chapter 5

She stood on the edge of death. Red Hood was planning on killing Batman and she couldn't stop it. He had told her his plans for Batman and she had told him that she couldn't allow it. Now she was hanging from her wrist in a warehouse. _How could you have been so stupid Rae? Just because a guy says he cares doesn't mean a damn thing. Remember Robin. _Groan. _Think Rae, Think. Yeah that's a good idea look where thinking got you. _She looked around then remembered her communicator in her bra. She was glad she hadn't stopped her physical training. She wrapped her hands around the chain holding her and pulled up. I know you're thinking why doesn't she just escape, right? Well one it was Red Hood and two he knew her too well for her to be able to escape. One hand let go of the chain and reached in her bra pulling out her com. She let go of the chain all together with the Com still in her hand.

She was praying to any god that Batman would have he's or at least be in the cave. She pushed the button. She waited and waited and waited and then "What is it Rae?" The she felt something hit her and she dropped it, "Hello Bats. Rae as you call her is currently indisposed." He showed Rae to Batman. "What do you want Red Hood?" Red Hood looked back at the Bat, "You of course." Raven had finally caught her breath, "Jason. Bruce's its Jason." He slammed the Com Shut. "Now why did you do that? You just spoiled the fun but I can remedy that," he said with a grin that could make any sane person quiver. He pulled out a dagger and walked toward Raven. He ran the blade down her uniform. She screamed.

Batman was in shock he hadn't heard right she said Jason. Jason was dead had been for years. He looked at Alfred, "Did she say Jason?" "Yes Master Bruce. She did." Batman knew he had to pull it together for her. He called Nightwing who was with the Titans, "We have a code bird down." He waited for them. He had seen her face when Red Hood had turned the Com she was scared and her face was bloody. He knew if he didn't find her soon, she'd be dead or not found at all. The four Titans walked in, "What's going on?" Batman turned, "I need to show you something first and then I'll tell you what I have planned. Raven called me earlier and said that Red Hood wanted to meet her tonight. Usually she only calls once a night so when she called a second time I decide to record it. Here it is."

He played the recording and watched the faces of the young people before him. Starfire cried and turned into Beastboys arms. Beastboy held her and made a growling sounded which was a clear sign he was pissed. Cyborg clenched his fist remaining quiet. Nightwing remained emotionless and turned to Batman, "Did she say Jason?" "Yes she did. I can't believe it either. That's not the point right now we'll come back to that. Right now we need to get her out of there." Batman turned back to the computer to find her location. "I'm going in by myself. He wants me and no one else." He held up his hand to quiet the team, "You will be outside waiting for my orders. I'm I understood?" A chorus of Yes came.

He found it. He went for his vehicle but stopped, "if you disobey me and she dies know this I will show no mercy." The team followed the Bat to a warehouse. He gave a few more clear direct orders and went inside. Red Hood stood in the center of the room with Raven. Her head was hanging down and he saw the puddle of blood at Red Hood's feet. "Don't worry she's not dead yet." He laughed. "I thought you loved her?" "Yeah well she betrayed me. I don't handle betrayal well as you can see." He ran his blade across Raven's chest. Batman watched as blood ran down the blade, "I'm here why don't you come after me?" Red Hood laughed, "Because I'm having too much fun with her." "Jason stop this." At this he stepped away from Raven and moved toward Batman.

"Don't you dare call me that name. Jason is dead has been for years." Batman signaled for the Titans to move. "Jason why are you so mad?" Red Hood flew at Batman. While they fought the Titans moved in. Nightwing was the first to reach her. He cut the chains and caught her as she fell. "Go help Batman, I've got her." He looked down at her and saw that she was covered in blood. He lowered her to the floor and looked for the deeper cuts but there was so much blood. He looked back at her face. Her amethyst eyes were watching him they looked tired. "You're going to be ok, hang in there." There were yells and bangs coming from the direction of the fight but Nightwing was too focused on the fight in front of him. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was pale. He doesn't know how long he watched her struggle to breathe before a black gloved hand appeared on his shoulder, "We need to get her to the Batcave. Come."

They laid her on the med-lab table; Bruce made the Titans leave. They stood outside as Alfred and Bruce took care of Raven. They were shocked when they saw Fox coming toward the med-bay. It was hours before all three men reappeared. Bruce looked like he was about to fall over, "She lost a lot of blood. She's not stable yet we'll have to wait and see."

_Three days later…_

She set up groaning Bruce was smiling at her, "Damn Bruce did you get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in and sighed, "Where's Jason?" she felt Bruce stiffen, "That man was not Jason. Red Hood is in Arkham where he belongs." "Sorry." "There is no need you lived that's all that matters. Kent would have been pissed that he lost he's best spy." Raven laughed; there was a gasp behind them. The Titans stood there, "Spy?" Bruce let go of Raven and leaned against the counter, "Yes she still in the Justice League has been for years now." "Wait we heard she got kicked out. " At this Bruce rolled his eyes which just go to show he was fed up.

Raven hoped off the table she gripped the table and place a hand on her belly, "Damn that's the last time I jay walk." Bruce laughed and walked over to her, "Where are you going?" "To hell in a hand basket." "Where?" "I have to report in or you'll have underwear boy in your city and I know much you love that."


	6. Chapter 6

**FYI Reviews help me to know if I'm going in the right direction with the story so let me know what you think even if you don't like it. Heart You Forever. -Sparroe aka Impala67Dw**

She pushed the chair across the floor. She was completely healed now and back to work and being a "criminal". Her chair hit Batman's desk he glared at her, "When are you going to ask Ms. Kyle out?" He sighed, "When are you going to speak with Richard about how you feel?" Raven put her fist to her chest mimicking pulling out a knife, "Next time way don't you twist it?" Batman rolled his eyes at her, this was a new habit one that he had picked up from her and he had taught her to woo men out of their money it was a give and take relationship. He suddenly had a plan, "How about I make you a deal?"

She looked hesitant at him, "What kind of deal?" He grinned, "If I ask Ms. Kyle out you have to go on a date with a guy of my choosing." She bit her lip thinking about, "Only if I get to choose what you're going to wear for your date and if you treat it as a real date not something to please me. Plus you have to woo her before asking her out." Bruce thought about it, "Fine but I also get to pick out what you will wear and you have to treat this as if you plan on having a relationship with the man." "Fine," she said through her teeth. Bruce held out his hand and she shook it.

_A few days later….._

She stood in her purple bra and panties looking through Bruce's closet looking for a shirt and tie for his date. "Just pick something. You already have the suit." He was leaning on his bed, "No I want you to look nice." The suit was a sleek black that she had fitted just this morning along with a couple of shirts. She was in his closet holding up shirts and ties in the mirror. He heard a knock on his door, "Come in." Richard walked in wearing black slacks and a red polo, "Hey, what's going on?" Bruce shrugged and looked back at the closet when he heard a yes. She walked out holding a black shirt with a lavender tie. Bruce grinned, "What?" "It matches you bra." She looked down and made a so-what gesture. Richard was staring at her as she walked to Bruce's bed and climbed in like she belonged there. "Go get dress so I can see."

Bruce took the clothes and walked into his closet closing the door. "SO how are things at the tower?" "Terra's back." He saw her wince he knew there was no love lost between the two. "Star and Beastboy broke up. But after all the drama was over everything went back to normal." She nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" "You just did." He glared, "Ok shoot." "Why are you in Bruce's room in only your bra and panties?" She rolled her eyes, "Because I just got finished training like twenty minutes ago and used his shower." "Um that doesn't answer my question." "I think I can answer that. She forgot about my date and had to rush up here. So she showered in here and that's the only thing she had."

Bruce walked out in his black tailored suit and shirt. He walked over to Raven barefoot and leaned down for her to tie his tie. Richard watched as Bruce placed his hands beside her hips and stood between her legs. Richard felt a burning his stomach. Bruce stood up and walked to his dresser, "So why are you here Richard?" At this Richard leaned against the wall, "I had to get away from Beastboy and Terra. They're making me sick. So is Roy and Star." Bruce pulled out a pair of a black socks and a black handkerchief, "No. Purple." Bruce sighed, "Why don't you make them go on a mission or something?" "What come up with some fake criminal or do community service yeah that's a good idea till they figure out it's not real."

Bruce looked at Rae who was lying across his bed watching him, "What don't you get Rae to play villain. She's very good at it." "That's because I'm a criminal I just happen to be a member of the JL. And No tonight I relaxing." Richard stood up, "Who are you going out with?" Raven sat up with her knees in the bed which caused Richard to lose focus. "Selina Kyle." Richard started coughing, "WHAT? Why?" Bruce pulled on his dress shoes and tied them, "Because Rae and I have a deal which she will fulfill on Friday." Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay how do I look?" Turning so Raven could see back and front, "Handsome. I'm so jealous." He smiled. "Thanks. Now go put some clothes on before you give Alfred a heart attack." She stuck her tongue out at him and left the room with Richard watching her the whole time.

Bruce cleared his throat bring Richard's eyes back to him, "Don't even think about it you had your chance." His son looked ashamed, 'Good it'll make him appreciate it more.' She was standing at the bottom of the stairs now dressed in cheer shorts and a tank top. "Bye have a good night." Both men left, Bruce for his date and Richard because he couldn't be alone with her.

_Friday night…_

She stood in the middle of a guest room arguing with Bruce about her Blind Date, "Please I will do or give anything not to do this." "We had a deal put the dress on, fix your hair and do your make-up. Don't half ass this." He left her and went to his office. An hour and forty-five minutes later there was a knock at his door, "Come in." His door opened and he was not disappointed in his choice of dress for her. It was one shouldered, tight until it got to her hips were it flared out and white. Her black and purple hair was curled and pinned with her bangs swooped to one side. "Show me the shoes." She lifted her dress to show six inch heels that wrapped all the way up her calf. He then focused on her face her amethyst eyes were lined with black kohl with a pink smokey shadow. She wore light pink blush just enough to give color to her cheeks. Her lips were the color of cotton candy and glossy.

"Whoa Rae you look amazing." Bruce was having trouble thinking straight, 'Lucky bastard.' Raven blushed, "Thanks Bruce." "Let's go you're already ten minutes late." Raven rolled her eyes. Bruce dropped her off at a fancy restaurant. She took a deep breath and walked in. "Wayne," she said to the man at the stand he nodded and he said, "Follow me please." He led her to a private dining area as he opened the door Raven noticed a dark haired male standing up. She looked at the man who she had followed, "Thank you." Raven walked into the room and the man pulled out her chair, "Thank you."As the man set across her she finally got a good look at him. 'I'll kill that son of a bitch.' "Richard."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Sorry if I confuse anyone right now it's just fluff b/w Rae and Robin/Nightwing. Let me know what you think. -Sparroe**

"Raven look I made a deal that I would treat this as any other date. I didn't know it was going to be you so let's just get through this because I'm pretty sure he's watching us." Raven sighed, "Okay I made the same deal." They set in silence for a while, "Um so um how do you like working with Fox?" she put her wine glass down, "It's fine although some times when him and Bruce goes on in detail they lose me. I try to keep up but with those two it's like they speak another language." Richard nodded, laughing, "Him and Clark do the same thing. I swear he does it on purpose." They laughed, it released the tension in the air.

They made in through dinner without an argument or sarcastic remark. "This is nice, Raven." She nodded taking a bite of the dessert she had ordered. She was weak for anything with chocolate. "Yeah it is but you know I think Bruce needs to be taught a lesson." At this Richard leaned across the table, "What do you have in mind?" she shook her head, "Not here." He nodded. He paid for dinner and offered Rae his arm. He walked her out to his car. He watched as she climbed in he noticed that her dress had a slit up the side. He eyes lingered on her toned calf as he closed the door he couldn't help but think of her on her knees in Bruce's bed. Damn how could she not be with anyone?

He got in the car, "so what is your evil master mind plan?" "Are you staying at the manor tonight?" He raised an eyebrow, "Yes, why?" She smiled, he didn't like the look in her eyes. "Good head to the manor." "Do I even want to know?" "No not really." "OK." He pulled into the garage and got out to open her door. He helped her out of the car and followed her into the kitchen. Raven put her purse on the counter and pulled him over untying his tie. Raven threw it on the floor and pulled him into the hallway where she leaned against the wall and undid her shoes. They went up the stairs; she turned to him pushing his jacket off. She threw it over the banister.

The stood outside of Bruce's door and Richard whispered, "You've run out of stuff Rae." "Close your eyes." "What are you doing?" "You'll see." Richard closed his eyes having dirty fantasies about what she was doing. "Ok." When he looked she looked no different until he saw black lace laying on the floor by Bruce's door. "No are you trying to get me killed?" "Chill Richie." She grabbed him and pulled him to he's room. Raven opened his door and walked in, "Why are we in my room Raven?" She smiled and walked up to him pressing her body against him, "We're both adults Richard." Suddenly he had epiphany yeah she was messing with Bruce but she wanted to be in his bed from the get go. He looked down at her purple eyes, he leaned down, "Are you sure Raven? I'm not Bruce you can't just use me. If we do this it's for real no take backs, no I didn't mean its, and no regrets. I want to be with you and just not for sex. I want a relationship."

Raven looked up at him, "I understand and I want the same thing as long as you want it Richard." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. Raven's hands were undoing his buttons on his shirt, pulling it out if his waist band. Richard couldn't think anymore, he just had reacted.

_The morning after….._

He thought he would wake up and she'd be gone but she laid there on his chest. He had watched her sleep for the last ten minutes when there was a knock, "Richard how come there is clothes and shoes all over the house?" Richard started laughing he couldn't help. She woke up, "What's so funny?" The door opened with Bruce standing in the doorway, "it was only supposed to be a date not sex and a date." Raven looked at him, "I could say the same about you and Selina." Bruce blushed, "I don't know what you are talking about." Bruce closed the door.

Richard looked down at the woman on his chest who had closed her eyes and snuggled closer. "So what you're saying is Batman slept with Catwoman?" She nodded. "That's so wrong." She moved her head so that she was looking up at him, "What about this? I mean Nightwing, the hero of the night, just slept with Raven, the assassin of the night. Just think when this gets out." Richard rolled her over on to her back, "Yeah you're not really a bad girl Rae. You're like me and Bruce, you're on the edge." He kissed her.

There was a ringing coming from his nigh table. "You need to get that it might be important." He sighed and reached for hi communicator, "Nightwing, Go." "Hey we need you back at the tower a.s.a.p." "Why?" He had set on the edge of the bed while Raven had got up and went into the bathroom. He had seen the look on her face when she had heard Terra's voice. "Well let's just say the tower is not how you left it." He groaned, "I'll be there in an hour."

He looked up to see Raven standing in the doorway with one of his Tees on, "Sounds like things got crazy at their party." He stood up to get dressed, "How did you know they had a party?" She walked behind him wrapping her arms around him, "I have my sources." He got an idea, "How about you come with me? Just for a day or something." She headed out his door, "I don't think Terra would like that. Sure why not?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fluff and a little bit of plot. FYI Not a big Terra fan so sorry if you don't like. REVIEW let me know what you think. Underwear Boy is Superman just so you know.**

Who knew coming back would be so hard, she stood in the garage. Richard was dressed as Nightwing and was waiting for her to follow him. She wanted to see Cyborg but at what cost? She knew Terra was here. Never really trusting the blond she wasn't sure of how she would react to being in the same room with her. She followed Richard into the tower; she looked around as they headed for the living room a few things had changed. The way it was decorated was different; someone had tried to brighten things up. It kind of made her want to gag. The doors opened on to the living room where BB and Cy were playing video games with Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash. In the kitchen were Star, Bumblebee, Jinx, Donna, M'gann and Terra. No body looked at us, "Hey Rob, what did Batman want?" Cy finally turned to look at us.

Cy flew over the back of the couch so fast he was blur. He grabbed her up in a bear hug. When he finally let go they both were laughing, "So does this mean you're coming back?" She shook her head, "I can't underwear boy would be so pissed if he knew where I was." Cy hugged her again, "That's ok I'll take what I can get. Do you know everyone? This-," She interrupted him. "I know who they are. I even know their reals names but they don't know who I'm." Cy raised his eyebrow at her, "Okay JR Bats. Everybody this is Raven." There was a chorus of Heys around the room. Boy was this awkward she felt tension coming from the kitchen so she decided to avoid that area for now.

She sat beside Kid Flash aka Wally West **[A/N: I know it should be Bert but I like Wally sorry], **Kid Flash looked over at her, "Hey I've seen you before you were fighting with Green Arrowand you totallykicked his ass." Raven laughed and Speedy aka Roy groaned. She leaned up to look at Roy, "That was your fault." He was leaning toward her now, "Was not. How is it my fault that Batman and Green Arrow wanted us to go out?" Everyone was looking at them now, "You could've said no." "So could you." She shook her head, "You don't tell Batman no. Ever." Heads around the room nodded. "Hey but why we're you fighting with GA?" she leaned back, "Because, he thought I was the one who had broke Roy's heart." Roy was now mumbling under his breath, "Why don't you just shoot me now?"

Cy who had went back to playing his game, "How long are you here?" She sighed. "Until Batman calls or UB finds out then I'm dead." The girls except Raven stayed in the kitchen and boys plus Raven were in the living playing video games. Bumblebee aka Karen Beecher a beautiful African-American girl came out of the kitchen, "Hey do ya'll wanna go out for dinner?" "Yes," was a common answer from the boys. The boys got up to dress for public and so they wouldn't be recognized. She assumed the girls did the same. She didn't have to worry about that she didn't wear her uniform unless she was on a mission or she had to go to a JL meeting. She had her cell phone out texting Bruce and Fox about projects. She heard the doors opened and didn't look she already knew who it was.

Stupid girl didn't know any better, Terra set across from her on the couch, "So they let anyone in the Justice League now?" she knew Terra wanted a reaction but when you live and train with Batman you learn not to show what you're thinking or feeling, not even her powers gave her away. She just looked at Terra who looked older than she should. Terra's eyes narrowed but thankfully the rest of the team walked in. "Ready," Bee asked. She got up and followed Bee out of the tower. She knew Bee they had communicated over the years, "You can ride with me Rae."

They got in Bee's yellow Honda Civic, it was just the two of them. "So what's up? What are you doing back?" "Here just for a visit. I was kinda missing Cy." Bee looked at her eyes wide, "No not like that. Just friends sorta like a brother." "Oh." Bee was staring ahead now, "You like him don't you?" "NO." "The lady does protest too much. Chill, he likes you too." Bee looked at her quickly, "He does? How do you know?" She looked at Bee's face there was hope there, "First off I'm an empath, I try to block but some people are so loud. Two I'm like his sister he tells me stuff." Bee nodded as we parked. They got out they had reached the pizza parlor first. So they got a table and were laughing about some guy who had just hit on Rae.

"Did you see his face when you said, 'No you still sleep with a nightlight.' Hahahahahahaha too funny." Bee and Rae set in a booth with room for twenty people. Richard slid in beside Raven and Victor beside Bee. Rae gave Bee a look, "Hey what was that look about?" Rae picked up her drink, "Don't worry Vic." Richard leaned against Raven, "So which guy was hitting on you?" She looked up at his face, it was blank, "Why so you can go 'talk' to him? Do you think I'm stupid?" He was shaking his head, "No I don't think you are. I just wanna see what kind of guy tries to hit on you." Vic was nodding and Bee said, "That one in the Red Sox shirt." Every male at the table turned to look and busted out laughing. "Poor guy never had a chance," Vic said.

Dinner went fine no problems. It was when they got back to the tower that it happened, "So we're nothing going to talk about the fact that Raven is a traitor. I mean only to The Titans is she a traitor because she wasn't yet a leaguer. She gave up secrets and hell she almost got you guys killed. But you all are sitting here as if nothing happened." Terra stood in the center of the living room, the room was silent. Raven sat between Garth aka Aqualad and Roy both men slid down the couch away from her. She just smiled up at Terra who now looked confused. "Pot meet kettle." Raven stood up, her face was completely blank.

"You know you're lucky I didn't come here and kick your ass when I heard you were back. You come here and think that everything is ok. That you're forgiven because you sacrifice yourself it doesn't work like that. They may forgive you but I won't ever. One wrong decision, one wrong move Terra and your ass is mine." Terra's eyes started glowing but Raven looked as clam as ever. "Awe someone can't control her powers." At this Terra flew at Raven, who moved and Terra slammed into the couch. Beastboy grabbed her holding her back while Raven said, "No let her go BB. Let her have her 'revenge'." BB looked worried, "but you just got better. I don't want either one of you hurt."

Raven rolled her eyes, "As long as I'm here we're going to have a problem so we might as well get it out the way. Let's going to the training room." Terra agreed and Beastboy carried her out to the training room while everyone else followed.

**P.S. I know you're reading this so review and let me know how you think the fight should end or tell me I suck and should stop writing. Heart You Forever - Sparroe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Short Chapter but oh well please review because I think I might just call it a day on this Fic.**

She watched as all of them walked to them training while she set on the couch. She wasn't about to fight Terra. There was no reason; she knew Terra was going to like this. She put her feet up on the table kicking off her shoes. Raven heard the doors open and she knew it was Richard who had made sure Terra was ok. She sighed, "What?" he set beside her looking at her face. She looked like she was bored and it kind of reminded him of Bruce. "She wants to kick your ass." "So? I really don't feel like it and she just mad because I walked in here and you don't question me like you do her." Richard looked at her, "C'mon." "Where are we going?" "To bed." He had her hand in his pulling her out the door and down the hall. She groaned, "I'm not going in your room. Cy is going to kill you." Richard shrugged, "Yeah but it's so worth it." She grinned at him as he pulled her into his room.

"RICHARD! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Cyborg had just came out of Raven's old room looking for her. He knew there was only one other place she could be. The couple heard yelling but not the words. Raven snuggled closer to Richard. Suddenly Richard's door flew open, Richard jumped up causing Raven to land face down on the bed. Raven covered her head with the pillow, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" Richard stood on the side of the bed furthest from the door with a pillow covering his front. "Um I'm um an adult and so is she Cy we can make our own decisions." "NOT with my sister." At this Raven raised her head, her long hair was sticking up everywhere and looked as if a bird had nested. "Excuse me. It wasn't like I was a virgin." Cyborg start choking, "What?" Raven had a evil smirk on her face, "I mean if you prefer I go back to sleeping with Bruce. Ok."

"N-n-n-no that's not what I meant. Wait you and Batman you're kidding?" She laid back down snuggling into the bed and Richard answered, "NO she's not." Cyborg looked at Richard who was looking at the girl on his bed pissed. "Whoa dude. I think I'm going to leave now." Cyborg rushed out of the room heading for the living room. Beastboy looked at Cy as he came through the door, "Did you find her?" Cyborg was hunched as he set at the counter in the kitchen, "Yeah she slept in Rob's room last night." "WHAT?" sounded throughout the room as all of the Titans heard Cyborg's answer.

_Meanwhile…_

At Arkham they had him separated from everyone else but he still got the news Raven was where he had wanted her to be. They had been planning this for years and now it was all coming together. He grinned everyone thought she was on their side but once you screw Raven over there is no side the only thing she wasn't going to help him do was kill Batman. She wanted her revenge on certain people just like he wanted revenge on certain people. He smirked, Raven was his and only his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Terra:**

She's been here a month, _A MONTH. _Everybody treated her like she had never left. 'I just don't get it. How can they trust her instantly but not me? They knew my reasons but they still treated me like I would betray them again.' The blonde sat at the kitchen table watching Raven interact with Beastboy, they were laughing and smiling. Raven's cell rang. Raven got up and left the room without a word. She knew everyone else thought it had something to do with the Justice League but she knew better. Raven was up to something and she was going to find out what it was. She got up and went into the hall quietly listening to Raven's voice.

"Yeah." Pause. "I don't really know." Pause. "What do you mean help you?" pause. "I thought I was." Pause. "Fine, Jace but you owe me big time." Pause. "Yeah, I love you too." 'Who was Jace and why is Raven helping him?' She hid as Raven went back into the living room.

**Red Arrow:**

He knew what was going on with Raven. He was the only one. She trusted him with her life which is why she had told him the one thing that could end up getting both of them killed. He just wished she hadn't told him the new development in the situation. 'Why him?' He sighed as he watched Raven come into the living room. He wondered when she was going to tell Bruce the only thing that man didn't know about Raven was her current mistakes. 'Why her?' He was glad it wasn't him and he was glad he didn't have to wonder. He laid down on the couch putting his head in her lap, "How about me and you go find a shooting range and some beers?" She laughed. He loved that he could make his best friend laugh even when she was stressed. "You're so lucky Dick wasn't in here."

He shrugged, "Did you see Star leave the room she's going to go tell him what I said. So if we're going we need to leave now." He got up pulling her with him and out of the tower while she laughed.

**Starfire: [A/N: Forgive me if Star's way of speaking isn't accurate.]**

She still loved him no matter the reason they had broken up in the first place. When she saw Roy flirt with Raven she knew she had found a way back to him. She rushed out of the room bumping in to Terra, "Hello friend Terra. Excuse me if you will." She made it to the training room where Richard was dress as Nightwing and sparring with Aqualad. "Um Friend Richard, could I speak with you?" "Sure Star what's up?" Nightwing stepped away from Aqualad. "Friend, Friend Roy was flirting with Raven and they left together." She could see the confusion on his face and the hurt.

"Do you know where they were going?" She nodded, "To get Beers and shoot range." She watched as Richard's shoulders slumped and he started to walk out of the room. Before he could leave Aqualad spoke up, "Hey Dick you know they've been friends for years. Hell they're almost like brother and sister. Roy asks her about the girls he dates and knows he will get an unbiased answer. They are just friends and you know she's not his type." Richard smiled and nodded.

**Beastboy:**

'Dude Raven was hot now, why hadn't he asked her out first?' He was with Terra now but their relationship wasn't the best. She thought Raven was up to something but Raven had always been secretive. He sighed as he watched his girlfriend come into the room lost in her mind. Sometimes he missed being with Star at least she was fun. Terra was being paranoid that was all but he couldn't help but think she was hiding something important. Raven when she thought no one was looking would stare of into space with a frown on her face. He had caught her and Roy whispering the other morning.

"Hey look don't worry Rae it'll be okay. Don't panic." Raven nodded and smiled at Roy, "Sorry it's just that if it's true the JL will have a huge problem on their hands." They stopped talking as Bee had come in with Cyborg. He didn't know what that was about but if it was something that affected the Justice League the Titans would know soon.

**SuperBoy: [A/N: Connor Kent from YJL (TV Series)]**

He didn't understand why he had to meet with Rae, he knew she could handle this by herself something most have happened. He was waiting at a Chinese restaurant called Jade. He had got there only five minutes after she had called because he heard the stress in her voice. He got a table and waited ten minutes before Rae and Roy walked in. "Hey, Connor," Rae said as she set across from him. Roy nodded at him sliding into the booth. "What's going on Rae? You sounded stressed when you called." He watched as Raven sighed. "I can't do this anymore Connor. I can't risk it and I have to tell Dick." "But Rae we're so close." "I know I'm sorry I didn't plan this ok. I'm still in shock. It's hard enough not knowing if you're crazy or just ignorant."

At this he became confused, 'what was she talking about?' "Okay Rae you've lost me. I have no clue what you're talking about. Roy?" Roy looked at him and said, "Look I'll help her to end this as fast as possible but it needs to end soon Con. If it goes any further she's endanger as it is she's leaving tomorrow to speak with Bruce and then we'll figure out what we're going to do rom there." He sighed he refused to put her endanger not after she had helped him with his father. "Um just don't tell Underwear boy yet ok. I haven't told boy blunder that I'm leaving yet so just wait awhile." He nodded and laughed. He loved that she called his father that even to his face.

"Okay by the way I need to know why. So I can at least know whether or not it's good enough to justify lying to everyone." Roy picked up Rae's hand and looked at her nodding his head. 'Oh this can't be good.' Rae straightened up and looked him in the eyes, "Connor I'm three months pregnant and I don't know who the father is?"

**Okay So I know I said I might just call it a day but I got some much needed motivation for my story. I would really love it if you would give feedback about this Chapter and let me know if I confused anyone. Plus if you review I might just finish. Heart You Forever ** _PS. I got this from a Marine Recruiter._** - Sparroe. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Raven:**

She went to see Bruce. Roy went with her; they had made up some excuse about needing to do something for the Justice League. She was scared who wanted to tell their mentor/father-figure/friend/Savor/lover? that they were pregnant and wasn't sure who the father was. She had tried to count backwards but there were three possibilities: Bruce, Jason, or Roy. 'God why do I have to be such a whore?' She had just found Richard again and she was going to lose him. She was so stressed out; there were so many things she had to complete before she could relax. Alfred met her at the door, "Hello Miss Roth. Mr. Harper. Master Bruce is in the setting room with Miss Kyle." She groaned that was not good.

**Selina Kyle aka Catwoman:**

She was laughing at Bruce who thought he was so clever at flirting. There was a knock at the door and Bruce said, "Come in." They both sobered up as they saw Raven and Roy walk into the room. Raven was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a black hoodie with the bat signal on it. This made her smile; Raven was such a Bat Banger. Roy was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red polo. Raven looked a little pale. Bruce stood up, "What's wrong?" Raven ignored his question looking at her, "Selina it's so nice to see you. I'm so glad you and Bruce have hit it off." Raven walked over and hugged her, "It's good to see you too Rae but I thought you were with Richard." Bruce, who had crossed his arms and was glaring at Roy, said, "She is. So what is going on Rae?" She set on the couch with Roy, "I think you need to sit for this." "Okay." She was feeling uncomfortable, "Um do I need to leave?" "No Selina you're fine, Bruce I'm pregnant."

**Bruce:**

'Oh shit! Act calm. Don't react. Breathe Bruce.' "Have you told Richard that his is a father?" Raven groan and fell back against the couch, "I wish I could tell him he was but seeing as I'm three months that would be a little hard to explain." 'Holy Smokes Batman!' "Do you know who the father is?" Roy was the one to answer, "Well there are three possible sperm donors. Me, Jason and you. We're hoping for either me or you. Seeing as how Jason is out of his effing mind and all." He was worried about Rae. She didn't need this right now, "Okay. Well we need to figure out whether or not you going to keep it." He paused waiting for her to answer, "I'm keeping it." He nodded, "When you're five months we can test to see who the father is and plus if it will have your powers." Raven groaned, "If there is a god this child will not have my powers."

He laughed. "Right now here's what we need to do: We have to wrap up your cases. We need to tell Clark and you need to tell Dick." Raven set up, "There something else." "What?" "I think I'm going to be sick." Rae took off down the hall to the nearest bathroom. "I'll help her." He grabbed Selina's hand, "Thanks for understanding." She nodded, "It happen before we were together." Selina left.

**Roy Harper:**

Sitting in a room alone with Bruce Wayne A.K.A The Batman and knowing you might have just knocked up one of his favorite people was really intimidating. This man could kill him and hid the body without a second thought. Bruce was staring at him, "So why can you be a donor?" Bruce asked him so calmly it was so scary that he gulped, "Um because when you and Oliver set us up on that date. Well we didn't go to dinner we went to my apartment and um you know." He made a gesture with his hand. "No I don't know why don't you tell me Roy?" He was hot now and felt like the room was closing in on him, "You do know Bruce stop playing with me. Anyway the condom broke but we didn't really worry about it and she forgot with everything going on." He was praying Rae would come back soon. Suddenly he had the bright idea to ask why Rae thought Bruce could be the daddy.

Bruce smiled at him, "Because we didn't use a condom the last time we had sex Roy." He felt like his face was on fire while Bruce was still smirking at him. "Why not?" "I don't exactly carry them around while I'm in uniform Roy." "OH." He released the breath he hadn't realized he been holding as Rae and Selina walked into the room. "What have you two been talking about?" Bruce pulled Selina into his lap, "Why Rae thinks one of us might be the Baby Daddy." "Oh that sounds so interesting I asked her the same thing." He was looking at Rae, she was leaning against him with her eyes closed, "Hey Rae?" "Yes Roy." "Why do you think Jason could be the father?"

He watched as she set up pulling off her Batman hoodie revealing a Flash t-shirt. He shook his head at her she wore those shirts to piss people off but half the time they just made them smile. "Why do I think Jace might be the father? Because he's crazy and he'd do anything to keep me in his life."

**Raven:**

She felt better now that it was off her chest. She smiled at Bruce and Selina, they were so cute together. She smiled at Roy whose face was still red from whatever Bruce had said to him. "Well I need to call Underwear Boy." Roy groaned at her, "Why must you call him that? Are trying to die?" She laughed at Roy as Bruce said, "I think you need to make a house call Rae." "Fine, I need to change first."

_At The WatchTower_

She stood in front of at least twenty leaguers who had come for an emergency meeting. She felt like killing Underwear Boy who was talking to Wonder Woman. Her secret was about to be common knowledge and everyone would know from leaguers to sidekicks to Titians and she hadn't told Dick. "When I said I needed to speak with you _Superman _I meant just you." Anyone sitting anywhere near Superman flinched including said offender. Once Superman had collected his self he said, "Well you said it would affect us all so I called in the important ones." She rolled her eyes he was lucky.

She straightened her back and looked around the table; Captain Marvel gave her thumbs up and Batman nodded. 'Grrrrr.' She looked down of course Underwear Boy was pissed at her for coming to the WatchTower not in uniform instead she had worn red jeans and a Superman t-shirt with red converse. She had a win but she was about to have a big fat L. "Okay everyone and _Underwear Boy_, I have some news." She paused taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant and as of now I'm on maternity leave."

_Back at Titan Tower_

The Titans had just got back from fighting Control Freak and were sitting around the living room. Cyborg was about to start a game when the screen lit up saying they had a call. Cyborg pushed a button and they waited for a leaguer to appear on the screen. Instead it was Red Arrow, "Hey guys we're going to be away for a couple of days." Red winced as he heard yelling behind him and said, "Well we'll be back if she doesn't kill Superman. We'll tell you everything when we get back." "Scoot over Roy." Raven appeared on the screen Nightwing grinned at her shirt, "Hey guys. Ric-, hey watch it, Nightwing we need to talk when I get back." Roy reached for Raven, "Sorry I forgot." Raven left and Red Arrow looked down, "Bye Guys talk to you later."

Beastboy was the first to speak, "I wonder what that was about." Cyborg turned to Nightwing, "OOOOOOOOO Dude you're in trouble."

**Hey if you don't review I don't have the urge to write so review. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Heart You Forever – Sparroe. PS I haven't decide who the father is yet.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Richard:**

He hadn't seen or heard from Raven or Roy for almost a month now. He'd speak to Bruce and Bruce would just say, "don't worry about it, she's okay." It was almost a month and a half that she'd been gone when they heard the garage door open. He was the first one down; he watched as she got out, Raven wasn't wearing her normal tight superhero shirts. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a flowing blouse with shorts. She was laughing at Roy who had hit his head on the trunk. She grinned at him and walk toward him there was nothing but love on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He pulled her close and said, "Well hello to you too." She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "We need to talk Richard in private." "Okay." He wondered what was going on as he followed her up the stairs.

**Cyborg:**

He saw Raven pulling Richard behind her as they went to his room. He was thinking about how she'd been acting when she called him as Roy walked in. "Hey Roy. How'd everything go?" Roy flopped on the couch, "better than I thought it would actually no problems. All her cases are closed. so now she can relax and take care of herself." Cyborg looked at Roy, "Rae sick or something?" Roy who had closed his eyes just shook his head, "She'll tell you after she talks to Dick." Roy fell asleep. Cyborg looked back at the door. Rae had looked fine when she came in. What could it be?

**Raven:**

She was so nervous and was pacing. Richard was setting on the bed watching her intently which really wasn't helping her at all. She didn't notice Richard stand up but stopped as he picked up her hands, "Whatever it is you can tell me Rae." She nodded and took a breath, "Okay Richard. You know how I told you I had to finish a mission for the League?" Richard nodded looking confused. "I lied I went to see Bruce because I had to tell him," She pushed the breath out of her body, "I went to tell him that I was," 'God why was this so hard? Oh yeah cause he might hate you'. "I'm pregnant. Richard I'm pregnant and Bruce might be the father." She collapsed on the bed, 'damn that was hard'. She good fell Richard looking at her but she couldn't or rather refused to see the look on his face. He laid on the bed beside her, "Hey Rae, please look at me," she turned toward her. "Rae I don't care who the father is as long as I'm in your life and you should know that."

She placed her hands on her belly and looked Richard in his eyes, "What if it's Jason's, Richard?" He shook his head and kissed her, "Then it won't be his it'll be mine." Raven looked confused, "What do you mean?" "I mean," he pulled her toward him and laid her on his chest, "if it turns out to be his we'll tell him and everybody else that it's mine. Okay?" she nodded, "Have I told you how much I love Richard Grayson?" he shook his head as she kissed him.

**Roy:**

He woke up and it was obvious that nobody knew about Rae's baby. He sighed and was getting up when she walked in with Rob. He set back down as Rob asked for everyone to meet in the living room. It was few minutes before everyone showed up. Rae had set beside him, "So what were ya'll doing Rae?" she bumped him, "Shhhh." He laughed at her and for the first time she was really relaxed, "You look good Rae." "All thanks to you."He just nodded. Rob stood in front of them. He was smiling, "We have some news as of today Rae is officially on leave and no longer allowed to go on missions." Terra stood up, "I told you all she was up to something." He looked at Rae waiting her powers had been a little iffy if she was upset, "Yeah, Terra, I've been up to something creating life." He looked around the room and saw the shock on all of the Titans' faces.

Star and Bee squealed and hugged Rae who was laughing. "Calm down." He leaned back watching as people congratulated her but not Rob. Bee said, "For the looks you've been pregnant longer than you two," pointing to Rob than Rae, "have been together. So who's the father?" Rae sighed and he spoke, "She's not sure yet but if you really want some gossip. It might be me." Mouths dropped and Rae threw her head back on the cushion, "What is wrong with you?" He shrugged and yawn, "Hey they were going to find out eventually 'specially if Bruce was the daddy." She groaned, "If I kill you how mad will Oliver be?" "It depends if I've pissed him off recently." Rob walked over to Rae and pulled her into his lap, "It could also be mine." He got the hint it they weren't going to mention Jason.

"How can it be yours," Star asked, "if you guys weren't together?" "Do you remember when I went to go visit Bruce a couple days a month for about three months?" everyone nodded even Roy. "Well I was seeing Rae than." Bee started counting on her fingers and then asked, "Exactly how far a long are you?" Rae who was leaning on Richard said, "Four." "Wow, it could be Richard's." Roy just rolled his eyes and was glad Bruce wasn't here.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is really short sorry but if you review I might write more. Um just not feeling it again but then again I just finished my last day of college for three months so I might write later this month. Thanks to 13BrokenHearted13 for her lovely comments and I'm sorry to disappoint you but Robin and Raven were not together but Robin did go visit Bruce. 0_0.**

_2 months later: Wayne Manor_

She was in the Batcave with Batman she would be doing Alfred's job tonight. When he got back they would open the envelope and see who her baby's father was officially. Six months and she was ready to have this baby and be done. Her back hurt, her feet were swollen, and not to mention her powers were acting weird. The other day she had tried to blow something up instead it turned into bunnies. She stood there looking at all the bunnies and you would have thought people would have laughed but no, they were scared. Her face which was usually bland and never showed any emotions held anger and shock. People left her standing there including Batman when people finally went back into the room it was full of flowers, bunnies, and puppies. No one said anything to her about it, hell, no one said the words: Bunny, Flower, or Puppy.

By the time Batman was finished making his round, she was falling asleep. When the Batmobile finally pulled in her head was on the desk sleeping. Batman pulled off his mask and picked her up while she wrapped her arms around his neck and mumbled, "The Envelope Bruce." He just nodded and picked it up and then carrying her upstairs to her room. He laid her on the bed and set beside her, "Are you awake enough for this?" She set up leaning on the headboard, "Open it before I kill you."

Bruce opened it and was reading it while she watched. His forehead was crinkled and he sighed looking up, "Congrats it's not Jason's." she closed her eyes and thanked the gods. "Well is it you or Roy?" He was looking at her and said, "Well who do you want to be? Because if it's mine he'll be handsome, smart and rich. If it's Roy's he'll be nothing but a smartass who can shoot arrows." She laughed and then looked at Bruce, "You keep saying he, does that mean it's a boy?" Bruce smiled and said, "Rae, me and you are having a baby boy." She gasped it was Bruce's and it was a boy she hugged Bruce, "Rae call Dick and tell him and then get some sleep." "Are you going to tell Selina?" Bruce kissed her forehead as he rose from the bed, "Of course she is my fiancée after all." "Tell her we need to have lunch sometime because of you I only get to see her between sleep and meetings." "I will. Night Mommy."

After Bruce left she picked up her cell and called Dick,

"Hello?" he sound half asleep

"Sorry I'm calling so late but I opened the envelope and guess what?"

Now he sounded awake, "What?"

"It's a boy."

"And?"

"And it's not Jason's."

He said so relieved when he said, "Thank God. So is it Roy?"

She knew he didn't like the fact that Roy was a possibility and recently they had had a fight about Roy and how much he would be in the baby's life. "Good news on that front. It's not Roy's it's Bruce's."

She heard a shout over the phone and then, "Congrats. Does bruce know?"

"Yes and Richard I want you to know that no matter how this ends or how Bruce feels I still love you."

The line was silent for a few seconds, "Raven I love you too and I miss you. I'm coming out for a few days to see you soon."

She yawned and smiled into the phone, "I can't wait."

Dick laughed, "Sounds like you need to go to bed, good night Rae."

"Night."

They hung up. Both feeling relieved that Bruce was the father and that they still loved one other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Updated because it's raining. Review or Else no I'm kidding. **

_Four months later…_

Who knew that a baby could change your life for the better? She stood leaning over the crib of her son while Bruce and Richard discussed Hero stuff in the study. She was on leave; her son was only a month old. Jonathon Bruce Wayne was a blue eyed, black haired, baby with dimples and the sweetest baby she had ever seen. Richard was his Godfather and Selina was his Godmother. The child didn't have her powers and she was thankful. Her son didn't have any of her features which was just fine with her. She smiled as Jon cooed; "Hey Rae how is our boy?" She looked up at Richard. They were engaged and she was happy but she couldn't shake this feeling that something was about to go wrong. He kissed her, "Not in front of my son. He's confused as it is." She laughed, "Bruce, really? If anything he'll be like you and Richard. I'll be beating little girls off of him." Bruce and Richard grinned at each other.

'That's just great. Playboys.' "Excuse me, both of you are engaged and one of you is a father. You better not be bad influences on my son." They just laughed at her. She picked up Jon and walked out the room. "Your father maybe a hero but he is such a manwhore." She was going outside with Jon so she had to stop in his room for a blanket. She laid him in his crib and went to his closet for an extra blanket. She opened the door and suddenly a white cloth was over her mouth then nothing.

She blinked the blurriness away and looked around. She started to panic if they got her what about Jon. She tried to yell but she was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. She was too drugged for her powers to work effectively. "Stop you can't get free my little bird." His hand lifted her chin and she started crying and silently pleading. He was looking down at her with hate and she knew her death was coming. She thought about her son and then Richard praying that both were safe. She had so many regrets; she'd never see her son grow up, never give Richard a child of his own, and she'd never clear her name. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, "Now love, don't be scared. Your son is at home. It's just you and me." He drew out the last words making her shiver. She watched as he walked to a nearby table. He picked up a knife, looked at her and shook his head. Next he picked up a scalpel and nodded.

He walked over to her and smiled pulling her head back by her hair. He held it against her throat, "See the last time we played this game we never got to finish. If we had you wouldn't have that bastard child." She glared at her and strained against her bonds. He laughed at her and said, "Come now Rae. I left him there unharmed. This is between me and you. You betrayed me once again. I died because of you and then you got me locked in that loony bin. Do you know what it's like to hear your killer just a few cells down? Not fun. But you can learn a thing or two from that man like I don't know how to escape. Oh and I wanted to after the beautiful announcement that Bruce Wayne had a child with an employee Rachel Roth." He was dragging the scalpel up her arm, just enough to draw blood. "You know Rae that hurt. I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me. I was so hurt."

He was standing in front of her now and pulled up his mask, "See Rae. You hurt me every time. I love you. You are my everything but no I'm not enough for you. You have to have Dick, Bruce, Roy, and maybe even little Timmy." Now she was really fighting her bonds. 'He was sick. Tim was only thirteen.' "It's useless Rae." His tone had changed he was no longer playing with her. She felt the rope loosen but it wasn't enough. He placed the blade on the top of her thigh and was slowly adding pressure. "Do you know if I hit your femoral artery you'll bleed out in less than oh three minutes, tops?" he pulled back, "But that's no fun now is it?" Tears were streaming down her face now. It felt like she was going crazy. He was looking her in the eyes now, "I told you that you didn't understand what I went through and now, now you do but only a little." She screamed through the gag.

_Back at the Manor… _

"Hey Rae?" He stopped. Jon was in his crib cooing and wiggling. The closet doors were ajar and a blanket lay on the floor. He looked around the room. He saw a sparkle and moved toward it, it was her engagement ring. She refuse to take it off even when she was cooking. So why was it over here? Suddenly he got a really bad feeling he picked up the ring and then Jon going to find Bruce. He found Bruce in the Batcave, "Does Rae need a brake?" Bruce asked without looking up. "No I found him alone and her ring on the floor." Bruce looked up and stared at him, "Anything else?" "No." Bruce stood and took his son in his arms, "Where did Mommie go?" Bruce headed for the computer and started to look through security cameras. He was looking and then he saw, "there, Bruce." They both watched as a masked man carried an unconscious Raven out of Jon's bedroom. "Red Hood." They said at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter will be the last I think. Thanks for reading.**

They never found her and never would; Raven no longer existed, five years of nothing. Five years of never seeing her son, five years of pain and abuse. Five years of never being truly free of him. Jason Todd was dead and so was Red Hood, he had broke her so she had killed him. The Justice League had found his body but no clues that was three years ago. Two years spent trying to feel again trying to found the girl she used to be. She gave up on Raven and became Rachel and all Rachel wanted was to see her son. She knew they thought she was dead but it didn't matter. She was at the Hall of Justice going on the tour. She no longer looked like the old Raven or the old Rachel. Her hair was brown with white streaks that wouldn't go away no matter the dyes she used. She stood there in front of Batman's old uniform when a voice said, "You know I know him, he's not as great as you think." She turned to face Roy, "Oh Yeah?" "Yeah. Hey Rae." He was close enough to whisper it. She smiled, "You always know me no matter what huh?" He looked around and put his arms around her shoulders, "Of course I do even through you no longer look like Raven. Why are you here Rae?" She leaned into wrapping her arms around his waist, "To see my son Roy. It hurts not knowing how he's doing but I don't want him to see me like this. You know?" He nodded, "I have an idea come on." He pulled her out the door while two dark haired men watched. "I wonder where he found her."

He stood beside her going in to Wayne manor. He could tell she was nervous and really didn't want to do this and said as much, "I don't think I can do this Roy. I don't think I can see them." "Take a breath Rae let it out. Ok. You'll be fine." They walked in and a woman was looking Rae up and down, "I see you're a bat banger." She said it with venom, "He is a no good criminal and you should be ashamed of yourself." The woman walked off and Roy grabbed Rae, "Don't you're here to see JB remember?" She nodded as she smoothed down her dress. They made their way through the room over to Bruce, Richard, Selina, and JB. They were all dressed to the nines. As they made it to the front of the receiving line, Roy noticed JB was peeking around legs to look at them with a frown on his face. She wasn't looking at them she was on her phone trying to get some work done so she could stay longer. They moved just a little closer and suddenly JB took off running toward them while Dick called out to him. JB flew at Rae who had looked up dropped her phone and caught him, "Mommie." Was all he said before he wrapped his arms so tightly around her neck and laid his head on to her shoulder. She and Roy grinned down at the boy, "It doesn't hurt so much now does it?" She shook her head and closed her eyes laying her head on her son's. They didn't notice that everyone else had gone into the ballroom all except for three people. They stood staring at her while tears ran down her face.

Dick was the first to speak, "So you were alive the whole time?" he sounded mad. "No." she said. Selina cocked her head, "What happened?" she paused, "You were the one who killed Jason, weren't you?" "Yes." Roy was looking at Rae and knew she was holding everything back from them and her son. She would never tell them everything she had been through that she would allow them to assume the worse of her. "Look," he said. "I think we need to talk about this in private." "No," She put JB down and knelt in front of him, "I just came to see how he was doing. I won't interfere anymore." JB frowned, "But you just got here Mommie? I missed you." "I missed you too but I can't stay Jonathon. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you. I didn't know you would recognize me." JB put his hand on his mother's face, "I'm part of you. I will always know you Mommie." She smiled and then frowned as he said, "I know you're in pain Mommie but Daddy can help and so can Auntie Selina and Richie." Rae shook her head at her empathy son, "Jon, I'm fine but I can't be in your life right now. I'm so sorry." He looked so sad as she turned him and pushed him toward his father and pushed him slightly. He went to his father and she stood, nodded and left. Roy picked up her phone, "She hasn't been the same since her time with Jason. This is the first time I've seen her in two years and she looks better but she's not whole and I don't think she ever will be." He left.

Bruce went through the party as though nothing had happened and this worried Selina. After the last guest left she turned to the two men standing like statues behind her. Alfred had put JB to bed earlier. She glared at them, "I can't believe you just let her leave did you see her. Did you hear what JB said?" Both men shrugged at her as they went to the study. Richard said, "What do you want us to do? She had a chance to come back earlier and she didn't. It's not our problem." Bruce was silent staring at the wall with his fingers laced. Selina was looking at him, "What's going through your head, Bruce?" He looked at her, "I don't recognize her Selina. She's not the girl I trained or the woman I had a child with. I want to ask and I want to comfort her but something inside me tells me that it wouldn't help that she's gone. I want my son to know his mother but she isn't there anymore." Richard was frowning, "I think she works for Luther now anyway. I think is really has gone darkside Bruce. So it's best if we just leave her where she is. She saw her son and that was it."

"No," Bruce stood. "I'm going to go find her and bring her back here and she will be in JB's life no matter what."


	16. The End

Her son was graduating high school and she was so proud. He was mad at her though and she really couldn't blame the boy. It was bad enough that his father had four other biological kids not to mention his adoptive children but his mother was having another one. Bruce had three boys including Richard, Tim, and Jon and four girls Sasha, Noel, Tea, and Leigh. Bruce had married Selina when Jon was three. She retired but not Bruce. His father was standing beside his pregnant mother who was having her fifth child with his step-father Richard who just happened to be his older brother. His family was so weird.

His mother and Dick had been through a lot and their story made him sad but glad that they had each other. He shook his head although sometimes the fact that they had three children together just grossed him out because they were his brothers and cousins. Richard Jr., Nicolas, and Brody and then there was the new baby and that was just strange. He was eighteen and he was going to old as dirt by the time the new baby was in college. He groaned as he watched his Uncle Garfield hoot and holler. The new baby was a girl and they were naming her Lena. The Graysons and Waynes were very close with the Harpers and Kents. Jon had a huge family and half the time he was with one of them but next year he'd be on his own.

He'd miss how crazy they all were together and how most of them were Superheros and his Step-mother and Mother were villains. He'd laughed at that because neither one acted like that at all. Both of his mothers had scars from their past but his father and Dick had helped them. He knew when he was young that his mother hadn't been there for the first five years of his life but he didn't hate her never could. He knew that the woman he saw smiling and crying at him wasn't the woman who had birth him. She was better, stronger, and wiser. She never yelled at him and allowed him to be himself. She was the reason he hadn't rebelled like his sisters. He knew all about her and Jason. He knew she had fought with Dick and Bruce when she first came back. He knew his Mother was ashamed of herself and didn't want to expose him to that until they both convinced her that he needed her.

She wasn't whole for a while but she tried with him and he remembered the day his mother married Richard. For once there was no dullness in his mother's eyes and her smile was so true. They had dealt with their problems and made him, and his sisters want a love like theirs.

As he walked across the stage he felt like he could do anything. It was because of his family. They never told him he had to be perfect because he was Batman's son or Nightwing's step-son they let him be him. He was going to Yale. He was Nightwing's side-kick. He was happy. He thought about the 'what ifs'. What if his mother never came back? What if she never married Richard? What if his father hadn't wanted her in his life? He would be where he is now. He wouldn't be a good man which is what his mother had told him since he was sixteen. They were happy even when the hero business was pushing and pulling them.


End file.
